1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image photographing apparatus and method that can be applied to a three-dimensional measuring device, and particularly, the invention relates to a three-dimensional image photographing apparatus and method having a texture image photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for acquiring a three-dimensional image, for example, there is known a technique for carrying out pasting of a plurality of three-dimensional images, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-293042.
Further, as an apparatus for acquiring a three-dimensional image, for example, there is known a technique for coaxially carrying out illumination and projection on an object, thereby continuously exposing an image for reconstructing a three-dimensional shape and a texture image to be pasted thereon, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-333209.
Furthermore, as an apparatus for acquiring a three-dimensional image, there is known a technique for reconstructing a three-dimensional shape by projecting a pattern on an object when there is a measurement disable point during stereoscopy, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 4-25758 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 59-182689).
In addition, as an apparatus for acquiring a three-dimensional image, for example, there is known a technique for placing an object on a rotation table and rotating it, thereby measuring the three-dimensional shape of such an object, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-124704.